


Confessions

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [20]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bedroom Talk, Incest, M/M, Parental Abuse, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil liked being in control, liked pretending that he was experienced, even if that wasn't the case. But there had to come a time when he needed to confess that he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So it'd make sense if you read [The First Time They Talked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2778587/chapters/6232538) and [The First Time Dante Saw Vergil Naked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2097696/chapters/4571472) before, since they happen before this, but it's not entirely necessary. Hope you enjoy the smut.

"Hey, Vergil."

  
He wasn't quite sure how his brother managed it, but before Vergil knew it, he had weaved his way under his arms, hands resting on the keyboard, and was now sitting in his lap. Which also meant he was obscuring his view onto his laptop.

  
"Dante, I'm working", he said, trying to push him off, but once his brother had set his mind to something, it was hard to distract him.

  
Which Dante now did to him, as he started kissing the crook of his neck, slowly making his way up to his earlobe. The breath ghosting against his skin gave Vergil goosebumps, and when Dante tugged on his earlobe with his teeth, it made him forget what he had been working on in the first place.

  
"Wanna 69?", Dante whispered into his ear, rolling his hips for emphasis.

  
"What's that?", he stammered, making his brother sit up and frown at him.

  
"You don't know what 69ing is?", he asked with a chuckle.

  
Heat rose into Vergil's cheek, and this time he was intent on pushing his brother off his lap, and stood. He knew that eventually he would say something like this.

  
"How can you not know what that is?", Dante asked again, grinning as he made himself comfortable in Vergil's now empty chair, crossing his legs.

  
"I just... Can we let it go?"

  
"Not when you start like this..." Dante stood now too, made his way towards him to take his hands. "What's wrong?"

  
He didn't meet his brother's eyes, didn't want to see his reaction to how red he surely was by now.

  
"I don't... I don't know a lot about these things", he finally admitted.

  
"This is getting a bit more serious, isn't it?", Dante asked. "This calls for bedroom talk."

  
"W- Dante, I..." Now that wasn't really what Vergil had in mind when he confessed how little he knew about sex in general. Sure, he didn't mind more practice, but that was the furthest from his thoughts at the moment. Mainly he was just worried that Dante would laugh at him.

  
"I mean talking, in the bedroom. Like we do." So he dragged Vergil to the bedroom, where they both slipped under the covers, turning onto their sides so they could look at each other.

  
They did do this, it was true, and Vergil wasn't sure why he had jumped to conclusions. He loved these talks in bed, they were honest, but they were also safe. It was their own little world, the blanket like a protective cocoon around them. No one else could touch them here, whatever they said in this place would stay there. 'Kind of like Vegas', Dante had told him.

  
"So... care to clarify?", Dante asked, his hand slowly reaching for Vergil's. "We make love a lot, you never seemed like you didn't know what you were doing."

  
"Well we just... do the one position." Talking so frankly about sex was a little weird to him, well, it was very weird to him, and he could still feel the heat in his cheeks. But Dante wasn't judging him, his expression open, trusting. "And when we first made love I... it felt natural, it felt right, and I mean... I know the concept of it, but I was incredibly nervous too."

  
"I...", Dante frowned a little, looking past him as he thought back to that moment. "I think I remember your hand shaking a little. I didn't think it was that, I thought it was just... I'm not sure, excitement? Arousal? Hang on..."

  
Vergil looked away again, his brother had finally figured it out. He had secretly hoped it would never come to this.

  
"Are you saying... Your first time with me... Was also your first time?", Dante asked, squeezing his hand as Vergil nodded. "Why did you never say anything?"

  
"Because I... I was embarrassed", Vergil admitted, slowly daring to look into his brother's eyes. There was only concern there. "You know what you're doing and I... I wanted to please you. And I didn't know how to say it. Was I even any good?"

  
"Good?" Dante grinned at him. "You're a natural, brother. You're the best I ever had, and it's only gotten better since then."

  
Vergil couldn't help the pride that welled up in him. At least he made his brother feel good, that's all he had ever wanted, but hadn't dared to ask. Dante giggled at his smile before he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

  
"Just because you were a virgin doesn't really explain why you didn't know what 69 means", Dante said. "How come?"

  
Well, they were already talking, and there really wasn't any point of hiding anything from his brother. Vergil didn't want there to be any secrets between them anyway, it didn't feel right. Not after everything they had been through, after what Dante had shared with him in that hotel room.

  
"I just... I was never really interested in it. At all. Of course I saw people at school getting together, making out and all that. But no boy or girl ever drew my attention. Thinking about any of them touching me... it repulsed me." Vergil felt his brother squeeze his hand again, and he gave him a weak smile. "I did try... once, with a boy from my class. But I couldn't go through with it, it made me sick to my stomach."

  
"What changed?", Dante asked softly, inching a little bit closer to him. He could feel his body heat seeping through him, it made the memory seem not so bad.

  
"You." It sounded cheesy, but it was true. Now it was Dante's turn to blush a little. "I didn't even realize what it was at first. Looking at you... Made me feel things I hadn't before, and so I couldn't tell what it meant, and it was so, so frustrating."

  
"I'm sorry", Dante whispered, pressing another sweet kiss to his lips. "How did you find out, in the end? What made you realize?"

  
"Remember that time you walked in on me naked? And you kept staring?", he asked, and Dante nodded with a smirk. "I returned, after that, to get the shirt I had forgotten and I saw you naked... Masturbating. And I uhm... Did that too."

  
"No way", his brother giggled. "That's the effect I had on you, huh?"

  
"Yeah, pretty much. After that...", he sighed. "Well I knew what it was that I was feeling, that I was attracted to you, and then there was the whole brother thing... But thankfully we have that sorted out."

  
"And now? You never thought about being with anyone else?"

  
"Well honestly...", he trailed off for a moment, but Dante hadn't judged him so far, and so he kept going. "I tried. Because for a long time I thought there was something wrong with me, and after that, well I thought maybe I was a late bloomer. But thinking about anyone else touching me like that, it made me just as sick as before."

  
"There's nothing wrong with you, okay?" Dante seemed so honest, it was endearing. "You're just.... Dante-sexual."

  
He had to laugh at those words, and yet it was the most accurate way to describe the way he felt. Dante was the only one he had ever wanted, and it would stay that way forever, he could feel it.

  
"Wish my father... foster father", he clarified. "Had seen it that way. He kept setting me up. With girls, wouldn't even consider that I might like men of course."

  
"You get that look in your eyes, when you talk about him", Dante whispered. They had never talked about Vergil's life after they had been separated, and he had consciously avoided the subject. Dante had been through so much, his... problems, weren't even problems in comparison. "You look so sad. Hurt. Did he... Did he hurt you?"

  
Vergil shook his head, closed his eyes as Dante kissed him again. Longer this time, let his lips linger for a moment.

  
"He was barely even there. Just like his wife. I can almost count the times I saw her on one hand. I was... their trophy. I was there to look good, to have excellent grades, to be their perfect little boy. Not wanting to get married made me not perfect and they just... they just left me alone." He shuddered thinking back to it. He had been so damn alone. "If I did well, I'd get a few nice words, maybe a touch on the shoulder, but that was it. I tried so hard to please them, but I never could."

  
"They, they neglected you...", Dante's voice was filled with horror, and pity. "Vergil, I'm so sorry."

  
"No, I am..." He shook his head, and tried to smile. It was brittle, weak, and tears filled his eyes, making Dante look fuzzy. "What you went through is so much worse, I shouldn't have said anything. I had everything, money, a roof over my head. Forget I said anything, please."

  
"Hey, that's bullshit", Dante replied, and suddenly his arms were around Vergil, pulling him close and he breathed in his brother's scent. It was calming, as were Dante's hands rubbing circles on his back. "Your experiences aren't less valid because of the shit I went through. What they did, or didn't do, it's abuse in its own way. You didn't do anything to deserve that, but you're not alone anymore, I'm here."

  
He had never shared this with anyone, had never expected anyone to tell him these things. That he hadn't been at fault, that it had been them, and them alone. He had tried so damn hard to please them, and for all his effort had only been pushed away.

  
Vergil started shaking in his brother's embrace, who just kept holding him steadily, whispering sweet things into his ear. How much he loved him, how happy he made him, how he had saved him.

  
"I... I love you, Dante." He pulled back, still shaking, to look at his brother, needed him to see how serious he was. Dante was everything to him. "I love you so much. You saved me too."

  
"See?" Dante's smile was so gentle, his kiss equally so. "We're made for each other. Come here."

  
And he pulled Vergil close again, so they stayed like that for a while, until Vergil had finally calmed down, had pushed thoughts of his foster parents aside. Now he was just enveloped by Dante's warmth, his scent, and there was that feeling again. With him Vergil felt complete, felt at peace. Happy, even.

  
"Since I'm... confessing things already I uhm...", Vergil whispered, and his brother pulled away a bit to look down at him.

  
"Yes? You can tell me anything."

  
"I've just... I've thought about it for a while now and I..." Vergil propped himself up on one elbow, so he could whisper into Dante's ear. "I want you to take me."

  
"Fuck", Dante gasped, and when he pulled away he could see his pupils were blown wide. "Are you sure?"

  
"Yes. I... I see the way you gasp and moan and... when you sigh like that... I want to feel what it's like."

  
"Do you... do you mean now?", Dante asked, his eyes darkening with desire. Vergil hadn't had any idea how much his brother had wanted this... Perhaps he had been thinking about it as well, but he also appreciated that he hadn't pushed him to do it.

  
"Yes", he breathed. "I need you close, I need to be with you right now."

  
That was when he felt like his true self after all.

  
Suddenly Dante was rolling him over, so he was lying on his back, one leg swung over Vergil's hip. A soft gasp escaped him, but feeling Dante pressing against him, that pressure, to not feel in control for once it felt... amazing.

  
"What... What do you need me to do?", he asked softly, almost a whisper. He was nervous, suddenly, but the good kind of nervous. Excited.

  
"Just lie back..." His brother leaned down to kiss him, long and hard, making Vergil part his lips to truly taste him. "And enjoy. I'll go really slow, love, and if you ever feel uncomfortable just say the word, and I'll stop."

  
Vergil's breathing hitched at those words, and he nodded. He knew just how important consent was to Dante, he had experienced too many times in which he hadn't given it. In a way his brother was so protective of him, and Vergil knew he was safe. And so he did lie back, completely at ease, with only a few butterflies in his stomach. But he got those when he looked at Dante anyway.

  
He let his brother undress him, slowly, carefully, pressing sweet kisses to every inch of exposed skin, taking care to kiss that spot on his hip where he was so sensitive, and following that v trail further down. But he stopped just before he reached his cock, by now already hard and pressing against his stomach.

  
Dante grinned as he sat up again, now taking off his own clothes, a little faster than what he had done with Vergil, until they were both completely naked. But Dante didn't close the distance again, instead he lifted his leg onto his shoulder, and started kissing his way up. Featherlight kisses that yet burned on his skin like fire, making Vergil twist the sheets underneath him.

  
"Don't, ah... Don't you have to uhm... prepare me?", he asked, blushing a little at those words. He'd done it often enough with Dante, and yet thinking about having done that to himself made him blush.

  
"I will, in time. Relax, or do you have to be somewhere?"

  
He just shook his head at the question, and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Dante was right, there was no hurry, and this felt too damn good. The way his brother slowly made his way up the inside of his thigh, licking, kissing, letting his teeth drag over the sensitive skin there, making him gasp. Oh he should have asked sooner, every new thing Dante came up with just drove him crazy, soon enough he was leaking over his own stomach and he thought that perhaps he'd come just like this, if his brother kept it up long enough.

  
But just as he had that thought Dante stopped and reached for the lube stored in their bedside table. They needed that, a lot, and so there was always some around. All that foreplay had Vergil relaxed, and it occurred to him now why Dante had done it, aside from the obvious. Sometimes he really didn't credit his brother enough.

  
"I'm going to start slow, okay?" Dante had crawled up to him, kissing him gently as he rubbed one lubed finger over his hole, in gentle circles that made him take in a sharp breath. "Don't forget, we can stop any time."

  
"I love you, Dante", he simply said, and that's when his brother pushed his finger into him, slowly, gently, then waiting for a moment to let him get used to the sensation. The lube was a little bit cold, but his brother's kisses soon made him think nothing of it, though he gasped into the kiss as Dante started to move it.

  
The movements were slow, and Dante paused here and there to make sure he was all right, to kiss him before he kept going. Slowly he felt himself getting stretched wider, enough so his brother could push another finger inside, and then deeper, suddenly making Vergil understand why Dante loved this so much.

  
"Oh, oh god", he gasped as Dante hit his prostate, grinning down at his flushed face. "P-Please do that again!"

  
And so he did, rubbing over that sweet spot a few more times, making him grasp for Dante's shoulder and digging into it, anything to get any kind of support. His brother swallowed his moans with another deep kiss, though Vergil was clumsy now, the kiss messy but glorious as all their kisses were.

  
"You're so lovely, Vergil", Dante mumbled. "Are you okay?"

  
"Yes...", he breathed, nodding for emphasis. "I need... need you inside me."

  
"In a little while, my love, you're not quite ready."

  
It only now occurred to him that Dante had used that endearment before. 'My love'... Vergil decided he liked it, loved it. Although he didn't understand how he couldn't be ready yet. He felt so open already, surely it had to be enough, or maybe that was the pure want for his brother speaking. So he decided to trust him, watched as he worked him further open, adding yet another finger. There was no pain, no uncomfortable feeling at all, though he had expected to at least find it strange at first. But it just seemed natural, and he made a mental note that they needed to do this more often.

  
Not that he was capable of making mental notes for much longer, not when his brother's grey eyes burned into him, full of lust and want but also affection, a strange mix Vergil hadn't seen before. But then no one had ever cared for him the way Dante had.

  
Vergil gasped as his brother slowly pulled his fingers out of him, leaving him feeling strange for the first time since they had started. A strange, whining sound escaped him, making Dante chuckle. But his brother had already settled in between his legs, coating his length with lube.

  
"Don't worry, Vergil, I'll give you what you need."

  
"Please, please..." If anyone had told Vergil a few years ago that he'd be begging to get fucked, that he'd be begging - period - he wouldn't have believed it. But he had changed, and he liked to think that it had been for the better, especially when Dante finally pushed into him, slowly, watching intently for any signs of discomfort on Vergil's face.

  
But he wouldn't find anything, this, it felt perfect, being filled up completely as his brother buried himself deep inside him, brushing against his prostate in the process. On instinct Vergil wrapped his legs around Dante, pulling him as close as was at all possible. That way however, Dante couldn't move, and so he leaned forward, elbows resting on either side of him.

  
"You okay? How do you feel?"

  
"I feel... I feel... perfect", Vergil eventually finished, grinning as he pulled his brother into another kiss. And while they kissed, he loosened his legs around his brother, because he knew this wasn't it, as perfect as it felt.

  
Not separating, not pulling away at all, Dante started to move, perhaps knowing how much he craved it, with a fast pace, as fast as he could in this position. It was overwhelming, the sensations that filled him, the warmth spreading through him. Vergil saw stars every time he hit that sweet spot inside him, his erection trapped between them and his brother's movements creating lovely friction only adding to his pleasure. If Dante kept going like this, he wouldn't last very long.

  
Soon enough he had to break the kiss though, needed to moan and gasp, fingers digging into the flesh of his brother's shoulders. He knew he'd leave marks there, but seeing Dante moan as well, roll his hips especially sweetly, made it worth it for both of them.

  
"D-Dante I'm-" He couldn't even finish the sentence, not when Dante pushed into him all the way again with a sharp snap of his hips, just the perfect amount of force, the perfect angle, once more hitting his prostate and sending him over the edge.

  
It was a different kind of orgasm, different, and amazing. The warmth spread through him as it always did, but for a moment his world went black and all he could feel was this pleasure rolling over him in waves, not stopping, welling up again when he thought it was over. Only vaguely did he feel the sticky wetness on his own stomach, but it was a side note in the mess that were his thoughts. It took a few moments for Vergil to be able to see again, and he smiled up at his brother, who had stopped moving, but was still inside him. That perfect, wonderful feeling of being filled up still there.

  
"Keep going", he said, breathlessly, again hooking his legs behind Dante, trapping him.

  
"But you'll be sensitive." Dante started to pull out, but couldn't get very far.

  
"Keep going", he said again, and let his hands run down Dante's back to his ass, pulling him into him once more. "Come inside me."

  
"Oh god, the things you do to me...", Dante mumbled against his lips, just before kissing him again.

  
This time his pace was slow, and his brother had been right, he was sensitive now, but in a way, it was an even more delicious feeling. All his nerves were on fire, and the sight of his brother softly moaning above him, those grey eyes holding his gaze, seemed like heaven.

  
"You feel so good, Vergil..." His brother drifted off, let his head fall into the crook of Vergil's neck, his hot breath ghosting against the skin, hitching as he froze in his movements. Vergil didn't know why, maybe it was their Nephilim physiology, maybe it was the connection they had, but he could feel his brother spilling inside him, filling him up further. He closed his eyes, relishing in that sensation, wanting to commit it perfectly to memory.

  
They stayed like that for a while, both needing to catch their breath after this. But eventually Dante lifted his head, giving him the dopiest smile he had seen in a long time. Vergil loved when he looked like this, flushed, grinning, happy. He absolutely felt the same way, tried to show it with a sweet but lazy kiss.

  
"So, what's your verdict?", Dante asked him, carefully pulling out of him, kissing his chest as he did.

  
"I don't think I'll be able to walk for the next hour or so", he replied, making his brother chuckle. "So I say it was perfect."

  
"I'll just have to pamper you then, to make sure you have everything."

  
Vergil sighed, not able to stop smiling, not when Dante cleaned his belly, not when he actually went to get him drinks and snacks, and he feared he wouldn't be able to for a long time. But it was good, it was perfect, they were perfect, just the two of them.


End file.
